


The Reichenbach Fall

by merelypassingtime



Series: Meretricious Melodies [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a song, Crack, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I'm Sorry, M/M, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: Haven't you always secretly wanted Barry Manilow's magnum opus 'Copacabana' to be rewritten about Johnlock?If so, your dreams are about to come true...





	The Reichenbach Fall

(sung to the tune of Copacabana, by Barry Manilow)

His name was John, he was a soldier  
With silver streaks in his hair and a tan jumper worn everywhere  
He had a cane and post-traumatic pain  
And when he looked for a flatshare  
Sherlock was the answer to his prayer  
It was love at first sight, he killed for him the next night  
They solved crimes and they ate take-away  
That’s all they’d need, right?

At St. Bart’s, St. Bartholomew  
Where the morgue’s missing a head or two  
At St. Bart’s, St. Bartholomew  
Murder and crime were solved all the time  
At St Bart’s they fell in love  
St. Bart’s, St. Bartholomew

His name was Jim  
He worked in IT  
He dated Molly so she’d say, but Sherlock knew that he was gay  
Moriarty was his name, burning hearts his great game  
When he targeted Sherlock’s friends  
There could be no good ends  
They met on a building tall, his note was giving John a final call  
He held his arms like he could fly  
But who’d survive such a fall?

Yes, The Fall, The Reichenbach Fall  
The saddest cliffhanger of all  
Yes, The Fall, The Reichenbach Fall  
The tears they plagued us during the hiatus  
After the Fall, he lost his love  
(The Fall, The Reichenbach Fall)  
(The Fall, The Reichenbach Fall)  
(The Reichenbach Fall)  
Like a funeral pall  
(The Reichenbach Fall)  
The tears they plagued us during the hiatus

His name is John, he was a blogger  
But that was three years ago, when a detective he did know  
Now he’s a doctor, with a girlfriend  
Still in the middle of night  
Visions of Sherlock fill his sight  
He was too late to learn, only for Sherlock will he yearn  
He lost his best friend and lost his heart  
What will he do on it’s return

After The Fall, The Reichenbach Fall  
The saddest cliffhanger of all  
After The Fall, The Reichenbach Fall  
Such hopes we did carry, instead we got Mary  
Sherlock is the show’s name  
And Johnlock is endgame  
(The Reichenbach Fall)  
(The Reichenbach Fall)

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this, and I beg your forgiveness from the bottom of my heart...


End file.
